KISSHU KISS
by AdeLWizz
Summary: Ketika sebuah ciuman merubah segalanya. Getaran halus merangkak di diri Ichigo ketika Kish menciumnya. K/IM. OneShoot. RnR Please? :D


KISSHU KISS

.

TOKYO MEW MEW MILIK REIKO YOSHIDA & MIA IKUMI

FANFIC KISH KISS MILIK AdeLWizz

.

PAIRING : KISH/ICHIGO MOMOMIYA

.

RATE : T

.

GENRE : ROMANCE

.

WARNING : A LOT OF TYPO, OOC, TIME GA JELAS DLL DLL

.

ALOHA '.')/ KALI INI AdeLWizz MAU NAMBAHIN AJA KOLEKSI FF DI AKUN INI ._. AdeLWizz SUKA BANGET SAMA KOMIK TOKYO MEW MEW *curcol* ... NAH MASALAH PAIRNYA AKU GATAU KENAPA YANG NAMANYA ICHIGO ITU MENURUTKU COCOK BANGET SAMA KISH . MEREKA BERDUA LUCU BANGET HAHAHA *OOT* OKE DARIPADA AdeLWizz TERUS2AN NGACO MENDING BACA AJA DECH :D ... RnR PLEASE?

.

HAPPY READING

#

Ichigo memandang lagi jam tangan warna pink yang senada dengan rambutnya di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Sudah dua jam ia menunggu di cafe di pinggir sungai. Dan belum tampak bayangan orang -atau lebih tepat disebut alien- yang ditunggunya. Ichigo mendesah pasrah.

'Harusnya aku tak memperdulikannya' batinnya kali ini berbicara. Ia merutuki dirinya karena dengan mudah percaya dengan kata-kata Kish. Ya. Kish adalah seseorang yang ditunggunya sejak tadi. Padahal jika Ichigo tak berada di tempaT ini sekarang pastilah ia akan menghadiri latihan Aoyama. Ditengah gerutuannya ia melirik sekali lagi jam di tangannya. Sampai akhirnya ia menyerah dan bangkit dari kursinya. Ia menghentakkan kakinya marah dan memukul ringan meja yang tak bersalah.

''Kish brengsek. Awas sampai aku bertemu dengannya.'' makinya pada udara kosong. Ia mendengus menahan emosi. Tak ingin emosinya memuncak yang pasti berakibat munculnya telinga dan ekor ajaibnya maka ia meredam napas mengaturnya agar kembali normal. Tak lucu kan jika keajaibannya itu muncul di tempat seramai Cafe ini?

.

Ichigo berjalan sedikit tergesa karena langit di atasnya seperti hendak menurunkan beban air yang disangganya. Ia tak mau kehujanan. Ia benci air. Tentu saja benci ia adalah jelmaan kucing. Ichigo bukanlah alien -tak seperti Kish- ia hanyalah gadis biasa awalnya hingga suatu kejadian merubahnya menjadi tak biasa. Ichigo berjalan semakin cepat nyaris berlari saat hujan rintik mulai menapaki bumi.

''Sial sial sial. Tak adakah keberutungan berpihak padaku hari ini? Kenapa hujan datang disaat seperti ini? Aku bukan Letucce yang suka air.'' gerutunya menumpahkan segala kekesalannya. Ia masuk ke sebuah halaman rumah yang sepi untuk berlindung dari curahan hujan.

''Ichigo, Hai.'' sapa seseorang tiba-tiba berdiri di belakang Ichigo.

Ichigo yang terkejut tanpa sadar menumbuhkan ekor dan kedua telinga mungilnya. Ichigo yang masih dalam posisi terkejutnya membuat seseorang di belakangnya tadi maju ke depan Ichigo dan mengecup singkat bibir Ichigo. Sekejap kemudian telinga dan ekor Ichigo kembali menghilang.

''Apa. Yang. Kau. Lakukan, Kish.'' murka Ichigo pada seseorang berambut hijau yang ternyata Kish.

''Membantumu menghilangkan telinga dan ekormu. Aku tahu hanya dengan ciuman ekormu dan telingamu bisa hilang. Walau sebenarnya aku jauh menyukai sosokmu yang dengan telinga. Terlihat lebih cocok.'' kata Kish sambil menyeringai membuat wajah Ichigo semakin merah menahan emosi.

''Brengsek kau apa yang kau lakukan di sini?'' tanya Ichigo dengan nada yang jauh sekali dari kata ramah.

''Menemuimu. Bukankah kita ada janji kencan?'' jawab Kish menyandarkan tubuhnya di tembok di belakangnya.

''Kencan? Apa maksudmu kencan? Aku menyetujui bertemu denganmu karena kau berkata akan memberitahuku dimana serangan berikutnya akan direncanakan? Dan janji itu dua jam yang lalu. DUA JAM YANG LALU.'' kata Ichigo menumpahkan segala kekesalannya pada Kish. Kish hanya melihat Ichigo marah dengan pandangan geli.

''Apa kalian -para alien- tidak punya rasa menghargai waktu?'' tanya Ichigo masih dengan intonasi yang sama.

''Maafkan aku. Aku terlambat karena Pie menghambatku keluar. Sepertinya ia mulai curiga kepadaku.'' kata Kish menarik tangan Ichigo agar mendekat padanya dan membelai lembut pipi Ichigo. Ichigo merona. Kali ini bukan karena marah namun karena belaian tangan Kish yang mendarat halus di pipinya. Ichigo menarik diri dari samping Kish.

'Apa yang kupikirkan? Dia Kish. Bukan Aoyama.' kata Ichigo dalam hati. Tapi debaran jantungnya menghianati otaknya.

''Jadi? Apa yang bisa aku dapatkan darimu?'' tanya Ichigo setelah ia kembali pada pikiran normalnya.

''Pada hari kimono dimalam yang indah. Tepat ketika pesta kembang api di pusat kota. Pie dan Tart telah mengutus Demonart untuk menyebarkan ketakutan. Bersiaplah Ichigo. Demonart bukanlah sembarang alien. Ia berada beberapa level diatasku.'' kata Kish pelan namun masih terdengar di telinga Ichigo.

''Baiklah. Aku akan pergi sekarang. Hujan sudah berhenti aku tak mau terkejar lagi oleh air.'' kata Ichigo bersiap melangkahkan kakinya.

''Hei tunggu.'' kata Kish menarik tangan Ichigo.

''Kau belum memberiku ucapan terima kasih.'' kata Kish lagi menatap iris pink Ichigo.

''Bukankah perjanjian kita sudah jelas. Aku akan memberitahu pada Shigorane tentang keberadaanmu yang berpihak pada kami.'' kata Ichigo gugup karena tatapan intensif dari mata kuning Kisshu.

''Aku tak peduli pada Shirogane atau siapapun. Aku hanya peduli padamu, Ichigo.'' Kish semakin mendekat pada Ichigo dan mengecup sekali lagi bibir tipis Ichigo. Ichigo hanya termangu tanpa melawan. Ia berusaha menetralisir debar jantungnya. Ia menganggap ini kesalahan karena berkali-kali Kish menciumnya tanpa ijin -bahkan ciuman pertama Ichigo direbut Kish-. Ichigo masih membeku menatap Kish. Kish hanya tersenyum menatap Ichigo yang di matanya sangat sempurna meski mereka berada di pihak yang bertentangan. Tapi rasa gemas yang pertama dirasakan Kish kian lama berubah jadi cinta pada Ichigo. Walau ia tahu Ia dan Ichigo takkan bisa bersatu karena perbedaan mereka.

Kish melepas pegangan tangannya dibahu Ichigo. Masih memandang lekat kilau mata pink mempesona milik Ichigo.

''Pergilah kucing kecil. Dan jadikan dirimu aman. Berjanjilah akan terus aman walau apapun yang terjadi.'' kata Kish membelai ringan rambut Ichigo. Dan kemudian Kish pergi menghilang secepat kabut.

Ichigo masih marah pada dirinya sendiri yang diam saja walau sudah diambil lagi ciumannya oleh Kish. Namun ia tak mengingkari adanya getaran halus dihatinya setiap kali Kish berada di dekatnya bahkan ketika menciumnya.

'Bodoh, ia Kish bukan Aoyama. Perasaan debaran cintaku hanya pada Aoyama. Princeku yang aku cintai dari dulu. Sebelum munculnya Shirogane yang membuatku menjadi seperti ini. Dan sebelum munculnya Kish yang telah merebut ciuman pertamaku. Aoyama. Hanya Aoyama.' batin Ichigo memantapkan hatinya. Namun ketika ia meraba bibir yang baru saja disapa oleh bibir Kish tanpa sadar ia tersenyum simpul. Tersenyum mengingat satu hal. Tersenyum mengingat Kisshu Kiss.

Fin

Huwaa puas banget rasanya bikin FF dari manga Tokyo Mew Mew :3 AdeLWizz suka banget sama Fandom ini. Dan pair ini juga pastinya . tapi aku tahu Fandom ini belum banyak yang suka :'') padahal bagus banget . okay daripada banyak ngomong. Kalo kalian uda baca, AdeLWizz minta reviewnya ya :3 makasih :*


End file.
